


Guinea Pig

by hxilstorm



Series: tumblr requests [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Excited Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Not really explicit relationship but it's kinda there, Requested, Sam Winchester is a guinea pig, no plot just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxilstorm/pseuds/hxilstorm
Summary: request: Sam wakes up one morning to find that he is a guinea pig and calls Castiel for help. Castiel can't help delaying the assistance until he's gotten the chance to actually properly pet the cute fluffy guinea pig.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: tumblr requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906939
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Guinea Pig

The first thing that Sam noticed when he woke up was that his bed was so much bigger. Usually due to his height, his bed always seemed just a little bit too small, never quite fitting him as well as he would have liked. If he were to stretch out completely, his feet would be off the edge of it. But not today. Now it seemed like there was an abundance of space, so much so that even his pillow seemed far too big.

But opening his eyes brought Sam to an even larger level of confusion. Not only was there suddenly much more space, his bed was absolutely _huge_. It was like the world around him had grown while he had stayed the same. Or more accurately, like he had shrunk. And it’s only when he moves that he realises that his body doesn’t have the same anatomy as it used to.

He now had four legs rather than two, his clothes gone and replaced with a soft coat of fur. _What the hell?!_ He’d seemingly turned into some small animal while he’d slept. Had he been cursed? Hexed? He wished he could look around his room for hex bags, but he realised that would be a very tedious task in his new body.

He wasn’t sure what he would have done if it hadn’t been for the footsteps that he could hear approaching his room. Sam turned his head to look at the door just as the footsteps stopped in front of it, and there was a polite knock. It was Castiel.

“Sam? Are you awake yet? Dean made breakfast and he asked me to come get you,” the angel’s voice came through the closed door.

“Cas? Help!” Sam called back, finding that he could speak in his normal voice, but it was hushed almost completely, almost to the equivalent of a whisper.

But apparently it had been loud enough for Cas to hear, at least vaguely, because he opened the door and came into the room. The angel stood, looking around, his expression growing even more confused by the second. He thought he’d heard Sam respond to him. But then he saw the guinea pig on the bed and his eyes widened, an excited expression immediately taking over his features. He was almost bouncing on his feet as he made his way over to it.

“Sam?” he called, looking down at the small creature now, knelt down beside the bed. “Where are you and why is there a guinea pig on your bed?”

Cas reached down, scooping up the small creature and cradling it in his hands. He very nearly dropped it when it responded to him.

“Cas it’s me, I’m the guinea pig!” Sam spoke as loudly as he could. He had expected Cas to worry at those words, to fret over him, but they only seemed to make the angel’s grin widen.

“Oh Sam you’re so cute!” Cas exclaimed, beginning to stroke Sam’s fur, cuddling him close to his chest.

“Can’t you help me? I don’t want to be stuck like this forever,” Sam asked. Truthfully, he didn’t mind being held like this, Cas was being gentle and he’d always secretly craved this attention from him. But he knew that he couldn’t stay a guinea pig forever, no matter how much Castiel liked it.

“Just give me a bit, I’ve always wanted a guinea pig,” the angel replied, sitting down on the bed now and placing Sam gingerly on his lap, continuing to stroke him.

And who was Sam to deny him this pure excitement?

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @hxilstorm if you wanna come chat! :)


End file.
